1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for a traffic signal and to a traffic signal, and more particularly to a display system for a traffic signal and a traffic signal which display information including traffic condition reports, traffic slogans, advertisements, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A traffic signal aims at making the smooth flow of cars and people and at preventing traffic accidents. Accordingly, in a usual traffic signal, three lights (red, yellow and green lights) are time-controlled to light one by one. Moreover, a display board, which displays a place where the traffic signal is installed and an advertisement, is installed on the top, bottom or side portion of the traffic signal.
However, there is a problem in that the display contents become difficult to be understood as it gets darker and darker.
Moreover, there is a problem in that it is hard for drivers and pedestrians to understand a signal light of the traffic signal at daytime because they are dazzled by the sun light.